board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Freac's Top Ten Basketball Players Who Live In Either Chicago or Phoenix
These are freac's Top Ten Basketball Players Who Live In Either Chicago or Phoenix ranked for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Top 10 Basketball Players Who Live In Either Chicago or Phoenix this is my top 10 list of basketball players who live in either chicago or phoenix. some of them might not live in chicago or phoenix, but to the best of my knowledge they do. i am not doing background checks to make sure. so without further ado here is number 10 enjoy 10- thabo sefolosha (chicago) yeah this guy started getting some playing time recently, especially when the starting chicago bull's pg kirk hinrich was out with back spasms. he's proved that he can play significant minutes without ****ing everything up unlike that damn stupid former-afro guy. yeah but he doesn't score many points and he's kinda ugly 9- leandro barbosa (phoenix) so this guy is really freaking fast. he's also kinda dumb, he takes a lot of bad shots, but he still gets points even if his % is pretty bad sometimes. also one time he got prank called and told he was being traded to the knicks and he cried until he found out it was a joke LOL no relation to captain barbosa of pirate of the carribean fame 8- raja bell (phoenix) oh god another stupid name. where the hell is this guy from? australia or some crap like that if i remember correctly (i probably don't). umm he plays good defense, and when he's had some really good games, but he's also kinda inconsistent. uhh. yep 7- amare stoudemire (phoenix) ok this guy is one of the best centers in the nba or so i'm told, but sometimes he sucks so much it's hard to tell. play some defense you're freaking huge damn it. your bruises will heal cry baby. but he can score points so hey what the heck 6- shawn marion (phoenix) what is wrong with this guy's face. i don't know. he should take more shots. he's getting less points than barbosa lately but barbosa sucks and marion doesn't so what is going on. he's a good defender though so i forgive him. i hear he's leaving phoenix next year. oh well 5- ben gordon (chicago) eh i think ben gordon is a pretty cool guy. eh scores points and doesnt afraid of anything. kinda reminds me of michael jordan for some reason even though he's crap in comparison. and it's not just because they're both bald, black bulls. it goes deeper 4- kirk hinrich (chicago) this guy has balls. more balls than like 90% of the nba. he does this thing where he dribbles circles around people literally. i don't know why but it's cool to watch. he was out with back spasms for about 4 games, so what does he do to make up for it? scores a career high 38 points (iirc). that was like 3 days ago and it was cool so hey also he always looks pissed off in a badass way. 3- andres nocioni (chicago) this song goes out to one of the greatest basketball players of all time andres nocioni no-nooooo...nocioni...nocioniiiii~ andres nocioni, nocioni-iiii~ andres nocioni, come from way down south in a land called argentina one day nocioni found a basketball he took some shots and all were flawless every shot did fall no-no-nocioni nocioniiii~ andres nocioni, nocioniii~ there's more but i forgot the rest shoot umm also this guy is cool because of his satan beard, and his trey-shootin skillz, and the way he fouls people and they get pissed off and cry about it 2- steve nash (phoenix) uh yeah steve nash is an old white guy who is short and he still dominatin so it's cool. his team would do like crap without him so yeah phoenix should thank their lucky stars or whatever. also he has chest hair like a real man check it out http://www.deadspin.com/images/2006/05/doingthenash.jpg 1- brian skinner (phoenix) he highlighted his beard nuff said http://thebuzzerbeater.files.wordpress.com/2007/10/skinner-beard.jpg oh, conclusion. in conclusion that was my top 10 basketball players who live in either chicago or phoenix. this is based off of personal opinions, not who i think are the best or whatever. additionally i would like to thank, umm, chicago and phoenix for making this list possible by existing. thank you. good night Category: Lists